


Disobedient

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed 4 Black Flag
Genre: Black Flag, Charles Vane - Freeform, Charles Vane smut, F/M, Female Reader, Kinky Shit, One Shot, Oral Sex, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ac4bf, assassins creed 4, black flag one shot, charles vane one shot, charles vane x female reader - Freeform, charles vane x reader - Freeform, mature content, over the knee spankings, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: You're a part of Charles Vane's crew. After he taught you how to fire cannons and plunder ships, you made a call that Vane didn't agree with. The two of you are angry at each other for the rest of the day and end up arguing a lot. Vane visits you while docked at Kingston later that night and tells you that you were being disobedient. Maybe he even apologizes.





	Disobedient

**Author's Note:**

> A fun and smutty one shot that I got an idea for. It needs to exist!
> 
> *There may be typos but anything that looks odd is pirate language. I try my best to work the typos out!

It was noon when Charles finally woke up and got out of bed. 

He had promised you that he would be up early so that you could choose your ship, take it down, and plunder it. At eight a.m you were up and ready to go. 

After hours of waiting, here he is, standing before you on the deck. 

"Charles." You voice is stern and displeased. He tries to avoid looking at you. He knows that he pissed you off. He was late to a lot of things most of the time, though there were those few occasions that he wasn't. He knows that you cannot stand when people break their promises, even if they try to make up for it. You cross your arms, looking at him and trying to get him to look back at you. "Charles!" 

He sighs out, "Shit. I'm fuckin' sorry, a'right?" That apology doesn't sound sincere. "Don't bullshit me, man. You ain't sorry! You promised me that you'd be early today. For fucks sake man, you promised me!" You turn around and pace a few steps before turning back to him, a look of hatred burning on your face. "Stop telling me shit if you can't do it, you sorry fuck." Turning around again and motioning to the crew to get the ship moving, you say, "Let's get this over with. Get to land when it's all o'er... I need a bloody drink." You hear Vane sigh heavily behind you. He is upset that he angered you, and he's angry with himself.

He walks to the helm of the ship, cursing himself quietly. "I can't believe that I fucked up with her. Again. Get yer shit together, mate." 

You reluctantly make your way to the helm after calming down for a bit. You stand next to Charles, your arms crossed and your focus ahead of you, holding your head high. "You need to stop drinking so much." He looks over at you. His expression is saying that you're crazy. "I don't drink as much as I used to. Nor do I drink as much as Kenway. I ain't always drunk."

"No, but you're always hungover. And why is that, Charles?" You turn your body towards him, to which he looks towards the sea. You smile at how he doesn't answer and you turn your attention back ahead of you. 

"I apologized, Y/N. What more do ya want from me?" You laugh, he's joking, right? "Apologized? Mate, that wasn't an apology. I've heard you say more serious things about murdering people and plunderin' and drinkin' rum. That..." you shake your head, "that wa'nt an apology. And if yer so damn serious about plundering, I wanna know why you weren't up when you said ya would be." Your eyes begin to form tears, but only because you had craved just one sincere apology from him. You quickly turned your sadness off. "I don't think that it'll change anything now." You walk away, leaving him at the wheel.

Returning soon after, with the spyglass in your hand, you resume your position next to Charles. He notices the spyglass. "You should-" he pauses and thinks before he speaks, realizing that his tone was rude. "Pick your prize, darlin'." You look through, sizing up each individual ship and comparing them. Which one appears to have the best haul and which ones you should ignore. 

You make your choice. A Spanish brig with what looks to be a couple dozen of men on board. "That one, Spanish brig." Vane finds your prize. "You sure? Looks like it has a good amount of men on it. We can always sink 'em. That'll be the best choice."

You sigh in frustration and look over to Charles. "Jaysus Christ. I can fight. You've seen me fight and kill before. And I'm not doing it by myself, we've got the crew." He scoffs at you but nods in agreement, "A'right."

He knows that you can fight and kill. He even trusts that you could plunder a ship by yourself. He knows you're more than capable. He's being stubborn and doesn't want to cooperate today, though. He is looking to irritate you in any way he can. 

Sailing closer but still out of their sight, you order the crew to get into position. "The Spanish brig, lads! Don't fire until I give you the order!" You wait until Charles sails closer to them, nearing the rear of the ship. You had wanted to learn how to captain the ship. Vane's way of going about attacking other ships has always been reckless and it made you nervous. 

He was getting even closer to them, "Charles. Jaysus, Charles! Not so close or else they'll see us!" You shake his arm and he laughs at you. "You plan on plundering it. They're going t' see us anyway." 

Oh no, you think. "Fire!" You shout as loud as you can and run down to a lonely cannon, readying it for the next round of fire. Keeping an eye on the enemy ship, what you're doing, and what the rest of the crew is doing is a challenge. Hearing the men ready their cannons, and yours being ready, you shout again. "Fire!"

Your crew gets two rounds of hits in before the enemy begins to fire back. Charles shouts to you, wearing a cocky grin. "See that, girl? We got some good amount of hits in before they were ready!" You scoff at him and look at him with disdain. However, your expression only makes him laugh even more. His eyes go back to the enemy, a look of concentration plays across his face. "Shit. Shit, shit, Charles, no!" "Fire!!" he yells. "No! Hold y-" before you can even begin your sentence, the crew fires again. 

You run up to him, firmly grabbing his arm and turning him towards you. "What the fuck?! What in the hell?! You told me that this is mine! You're a fucking liar!" You shove him away and take the wheel, steering away from the other ship. You maneuver The Ranger to the side of the brig, commanding, "Bring 'er in!" The crew members begin flinging the hooks over and are about to pull the two closer. 

Charles pushes you away from the wheel, making you fall to the floor. "No! We don't plunder it!" The men look up at him, wondering what in the hell is going on. "Fire!" The last round of shots sinks the brig easily. Enemy crew members are shouting for mercy and help. A few crates of goods float. The crew reels them in and open them. Very little of it is cloth, wood, or metal. The majority of it is rum.

"Rum!" you yell as you make your way to Charles who is standing at the helm, pleased with his work. The sails were up and he had dropped anchor so the crew could sort things before heading to Kingston.

"It's only fuckin' rum. Vane!" You hold a bottle in your hand. "And you're not happy?" He laughs and takes the bottle from your hand, popping it open and taking a swig. You knock the bottle from his hand, "No I'm not! It's rum, we don't need it. We need supplies that will benefit us and The Ranger! Don't you care about that?" He shrugs, "There's a lot of things that I should probably care about but don't." He bends down and picks up the bottle, drinking the last few drops of rum that's left. He tosses the bottle to the side, not caring where it lands, and looks over to you with a shit eating grin. You're in disbelief. You know that Charles can be an asshole, but he has never been this much of an asshole. 

You shake your head and tears threaten to fall from your eyes. "You're unbelievable. I'm disappointed with you, Charles." His hands grab for the wheel, his crew noticing and bringing up the anchor and setting the sails. "Well, sorry darlin'." 

You walk down the steps and onto the deck, away from him, and lean on the railing. You hope to clear your mind, but you're far too upset to put your mind on something else.

The way you said his name a minute ago struck a cord within him. He knows that you're disappointed with him. In fact, he feels that you might hate him. He fears you might tell him that you're leaving his crew. Or worse, leaving his side and he'll no longer have you - to annoy, or for you to annoy him.

You are unaware of his often glances, every few minutes he looks at you. He frowns. "I fucked up." he whispers to himself. 

Throughout the rest of the sail to Kingston, Vane still looks at you hoping that you're alright. 

You wipe away a few tears that attempt to fall into the ocean. Some did, though.

At the docks of Kingston after a long sail, night is falling. You make your way off the ship and onto the dock, walking to shore. The crew follows behind you. You've always adored Kingston, especially at night time. The crickets and the gentle sounds of the tree frogs put you at ease. You loved smelling the grass and sand in the breeze. The wildflowers would lose some petals, and seeing them waft through the air was always magical to you. Even the cool mist of rain after a hot day was beautiful.

You make your way to where the deer roam and where the monkey's lounge. Finding a large rock, you sit on it and take in the view, breathing deeply to relieve some stress. You have no idea where Charles had gone to, if he was still on the ship or on land.

You lay down, looking up at the star filled sky. You begin tracing shapes in the stars and finding constellations. You wonder what you would name a new constellation if you ever found one.

Looking at the stars reminds you of when you were a little girl. You would always tell your mother and father how you wanted to study the stars for a living, but they would always tell you, "That's not a woman's job." But here you are - a pirate who studies the stars so she doesn't lose her way. 

"Hey," you're pulled from your daydream by Charles speaking and walking up to you. You sit up and nod, not making eye contact with him for longer than a couple of seconds. You scoot over to make room for him to sit down next to you, which he does.

"I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry. I won't say that it's sincere because that's up for you to decide if it is. If it isn't, then I'll do what I can to make it so." He doesn't look over to you, nor you to him. "But," his cocky attitude starts up. "I still think that sinking them right away was the correct move to make."

You roll your eyes at him, placing your face in your hands as you lay back. "Oh fer fucks sake! Give it up, Charles." You remove your hands from your face, laying them on your stomach. "You know I was right, that's why you 'ere persistent in being an asshole and actin' like you were right." He looks over to you as if to ask if he was right. "You weren't," you respond without breaking your stare to the sky. 

"I still think that you were- er, are- being disobedient." he says, his voice sounding flirty. "Aye? Maybe earlier, when it was in the heat of the moment. But how right now?" He laughs and says, "By not wanting to accept my apology."

"Yer such a shite, y'know that?" you say, trying not to laugh. "Even you said it's up to me to decide." His face lights up a bit, looking into your eyes as soon as he heard the hint of laughter in your reply. "So you accept it?" You sit up and take his hands in yours, which sends a shiver down your spine and a jolt of pure happiness through his body, making his lips curl into a slight smile. You notice and laugh it off in your mind, at how boyish he could be at times. You loved seeing him like that. It's how he was with you, quite often.

"I haven't decided yet." Letting go of his hands and standing. His charming smile quickly fades and his expression is the complete opposite of what it was only seconds ago. Your back to him, he stands as well and gently rests his hands on your shoulders. The touch gives you a small shred of hope that he actually does mean his apology. More so, the smile he had just given you spoke that his words were true. You didn't want to accept it yet. You couldn't bring yourself to tell him that you had decided, not so quickly.

"I need time to think about it, Charles." You say his name with a certain tone of affection that strikes a note within him. "I'm sorry," he speaks as his arms slowly wrap themselves around your torso, pulling you into a- hug? He rests his chin on your right shoulder. He quickly brings his hand up, moving your hair behind your ear almost intimately. Settling his arm around your torso again, he whispers into your ear, "I'm sorry, Y/N." He said your name so sweetly. "Charles..." your voice trails off. 

He brings his lips to your ear, nibbling it lightly. His arms shift from a hug and he places his hands on your arms. He trails kisses form your jawbone down to your neck. "I'm sorry," he says again, this time sounding like he's choking back tears. This makes you turn around to face him. He smiles as you do, his hands once again resting on your arms before falling down to your hands and grasping them gently. 

"Y/N, I'm-" you cut him off and place a soft, lasting kiss on his lips. He can't help but smile and lean back in for another kiss.

Breaking the kiss, you say, "If I've been so disobedient, why don't you show me what happens when I am?" He guides the two of you back to the rock and he sits down with his hands on your hips. "Do you want this?" he asks as his eyes run over your body, meeting your gaze. You nod and answer, "Aye." He nods in response and helps you out of your boots and trousers, tossing them not too far to the side. 

He caresses your hips and thighs, trailing his fingers across your skin and admiring what he sees and feels. He leans his head down, his mouth level with your pussy, and gives your clit a small lick. You whine out in pleasure and look down to him, to which he smirks as he looks up at you and sucks your clit between his lips. 

Alternating between flicking you with his tongue and sucking, he catches you off guard when he stops, demanding, "Take your shirt off. Lay down." You begin to take your shift off, when he suddenly becomes impatient and helps you with it. He lays you down onto the cool grass of Kingston. 

He begins by kissing your lips, sucking your bottom lip into his mouth and biting it. He gives you intense kisses, eventually marking his way down to your collar bone then your breasts. Grabbing onto one with his hand and teasing the other with his mouth. He removes his trousers with his free hand, but you're too lost in the pleasure that he's causing to even notice. You only notice when he stops his assault on your nipples to sit up and remove his shirt. 

"Fuck." you say breathlessly as you enjoy the sight of his bare toned chest and arms and his thick, long cock. He strokes himself a few times before he pushes your legs apart, giving you no time to comprehend what he's about to do. He teases your pussy with his tongue- up and down your soaking folds and toying with your clit, all of it making you moan in pleasure. You reach down and grab a fist full of his hair. 

You notice that he's moaning along with you and that he's stroking his dick as he eats your pussy. You guide his head to get even more pleasure, and the tug on his hair makes him moan again. His moaning is sending vibrations to your clit, making your release become closer. 

"I think I've decided on the verdict of your apology, Vane." He looks up at you from between your legs, appearing to not really care what you decided, but his look is deceiving- he does care. "But I'll tell you after." He turns his complete attention back to your soaking core. "Fuck!" you shout as your hand twists in his hair. "This is almost better than that apology I've been waiting for."

One, two, three more licks and you're cumming. Your moans softly echo through the forest next to the silent village. Charles moans against your core one more time, causing beautiful vibrations for you to ride out through your orgasm. 

He sits up, still jerking himself, only stopping to sit on the rock again. He motions you over to his lap with his hand, "Over my knee." Your stomach flips with excitement and you do as he says. He inserts two fingers, feeling your juices run down his hand. 

"You enjoyed that, didn't you, Y/N?" You moan, "Of course I did. You were finally putting that mouth to good use." He adds a third finger in response to your remark. You can only yell his name in pleasure. "Charles!" You whine as he hooks his fingers inside of you, creating a remarkable sensation that could make you have another orgasm if he keeps it up. 

Sadly, he removes his fingers before you can tell him to keep going. You turn your head and look at him, an angry expression shows on you. He laughs and licks his fingers off, one at a time, making sure to get one more taste of you. Your mind goes blank with his action, your mouth dropping even more. You wiggle in excitement and he notices. "Someone is impatient," he says and playfully slaps your ass. The slap is just light enough to make you crave more. 

"Harder." He complies, but just barely. It isn't hard enough for you. "Harder," you demand again. He does it once more, this time the force is definitely harder than what it has been. The force of it pushing you forward a bit, but still making you moan out, begging him, "Harder!" 

He spanks you as hard as you beg him to. Each strike that meets your ass, you moan his name. "Charles!" 

He swats, leaving your ass a brilliant red, and soothes with a small caress, only for the same spot to be swatted again seconds later. His free hand reaching your cunt, "Jaysus, sweetheart. Why is this gettin' you off so much?"

You smile but have no reply, no smart ass remark. "Nothin' to say, lass? Should I just fuck you?" You whimper as if it's a reply. "I can't fuckin' hear ya," he says as he gives your ass one last harsh smack. "Yes Charles!" He snickers and you stand up, your ass sore. He stands up and begins kissing you, sending butterflies all throughout your body. He wraps his arms around you, having a gentle yet firm grip on you, and he lays you down on the grass once again. 

He positions himself at your entrance as he continues kissing you, his tongue roaming around yours. He pushes the tip inside of you and a groan comes from his throat. Pushing your hips upwards to meet his, accepting his dick completely inside of you, he lets out a long and low moan, your name spilling from his lips at the end. "I'm sorry..." he trails off just as he thrusts himself in and out of you at a brutal pace. Slowly, yet roughly. 

He brings his face down to your neck, leaving small kisses and bites. He kisses up your neck and jaw to your lips, groaning into the kiss as he desperately tongues at your lips for approval. You open your mouth, tongues intertwining together. Both of you are moaning into the kisses. His hands rest on your face calmly as he continues pounding into you. His pace is unapologetic, but his actions with his tongue and hands beg to differ. He pulls his lips away, only slightly, to speak. "I want to make love to you like this. For the rest of my life." He resumes kissing you without giving you any time to answer. He moans and grunts, your name continuously falling from his lips as if it's a prayer in between kisses. "Y/N. Y/N. Fuck." 

He pulls back from the kisses, making eye contact with you. He supports himself with both hands on either side of your head. His thrusts have become less needy and brutal. They're still slow, but they've become passionate and desperate in a romantic way. This is the closest he'll ever be to you, literally intertwined with you in such an intimate way. He breathes out your name, hardly a whisper playing on his lips, "Y/N..." He closes his eyes as he slows his thrusts even more, losing himself at the feeling of your walls clenching his cock. Your hands stop raking down his back and just hold onto him, pulling him down so that his chest is against yours. You place kisses on his cheek, to his lips, then to his neck and shoulder. Every kiss you give him earns a breathless moan from him. He remains in the missionary position, chest still against you, but he wraps his arms around you, somehow holding you even closer. Both of you flood each other in kisses, getting lost in the feelings and emotions. The kisses stop. He opens his eyes and looks at you, just inches away from your face. 

His thrusts pick back up, but only slightly. They're still deep and calm, just with a bit more force. His face contorts in pure ecstasy a few seconds before he speaks softly.

"I love you, Y/N. I fuckin' love you..." he lays his head on your shoulder. He forces himself to fuck you harder, creating louder moans to come from your throat, eventually escaping your lips. He wants to stay like this forever.

Your walls tighten around him which makes him curse in response. "Shit. You goin' to cum on my cock for me, sweetie?" The smile he gives you is innocent, but his words are sinful. "Charles. My God, Charles. You're-" 

You're cumming around his cock before you can finish your sentence. You moan loudly. Anyone within earshot would easily hear you right now, but you don't care. You're too lost in the euphoria to care about anything else other than Charles. 

He is still fucking you at a beautiful pace, his moans and yours blending together perfectly. "I want you to cum inside of me, Charles. Cum for me."

He sucks on your nipples again, trying to fight down the moans that threaten to come out. Still, he groans, and you swear you hear him growl your name a couple times. Bringing his lips back to your neck, he growls a particularly loud growl, biting down for a second, "Your tight cunt is going to fuckin' make me cum, sweetheart. Jesus. Milk my fuckin' cock." And that was it. He was cumming, spilling his seed deep inside of you. You moaned at the feeling of him filling you up. He repeated your name until the end of his climax. 

He pulled out his softening member, throwing himself down on the grass next to you and cuddling up to you. You look over at him. "Did you mean it, Charles?" He makes eye contact with you. "I did. I'm sorry. I know that I can be a true asshole at times. Today was one of those days where I let it get the best of me and I shouldn't have." You shake your head, "No, man, not that. Well..." you pause, trying to find out how to word what you're thinking. "I know that you're sorry. I forgive you... You know that." He smiles at your forgiveness. You reach your arm around his neck and pull him close. You place a kiss on his cheek and then continue what you were saying. "I meant... Did you mean it when you said that you loved me? That you want to make love to me for the rest of yer life?" 

His hand caresses your cheek and pushes some stray hairs behind your ear. "Aye. I mean it." Tears pull at his eyes, begging to fall. "I love you," He gives you a kiss on your nose, hoping to mask that he shed a few tears. But you notice when he pulls back and goes to wipe his eyes. You pout. "Charles... It's okay. Why-?" 

"I saw ya crying earlier and I hated myself. I thought you would hate me. I was afraid you would leave the crew. I... I enjoy annoying you too much." You wipe his tears away with a soft touch. His confession has tears in your eyes, you're the kind of person who cries when others cry. With situations like this just makes it all the more challenging. "I thought about it, about leavin'. But I enjoy your- your shite ass annoying me too much to do such a thing. I get pissed with ye, but I don't hate ya."

His tears gone from his face, you lean in close to his ear, "I love you too." 

He looks surprised, but even more so happy that you feel the same about him.


End file.
